


careful touches, starlight eyes

by aralliya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Modern AU, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralliya/pseuds/aralliya
Summary: Lazy mornings, and everyday routines.Soft fluffy romellura for Kay <3





	careful touches, starlight eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalParadiseLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kay!! I really hope you like this it's very soft and fluffy, because as you already know i'm literally incapable of writing anything other than fluff.  
> Love you my child <3
> 
> And to everyone else, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!!

It’s the sunlight streaming in through their bedroom curtains that wakes Romelle. Or, it’s the light dusting of fingers across her head, drawing constellations and stars she  has yet to see. It’s relaxing, soft, and perfect.

 

Mornings like these are familiar, something she’s used to. An everyday occurance she’s come to expect, a routine she’s come to love. Because Allura always wakes before her, always finds a way to make Romelle feel loved and content in those first waking hours.

 

She doesn’t open her eyes yet, just enjoys the feeling of Allura’s fingers against her scalp, calming and comforting. She rolls over, tangling her legs in the sheets and her fingers in the cotton night dress Allura wears to bed. She nuzzles her face into her collarbone, feeling petal light kisses dance across her hair.

 

The day has yet to start, but Romelle doesn’t ever want it to end.

 

Allura may have woken up first, but her voice still holds dregs of sleep, silky and soft when she whispers, “Good morning, love.”

 

Slowly, Romelle flutters her eyes open, lids sticking together with sleep. A smile stretches across her lips, as her view is filled with silver hair, and azure eyes.

 

“Morning to you, Starlight,” she whispers.

 

Allura smiles, her fingers tracing the outline of Romelle’s cheeks. “Sleep well?”

 

She smiles back, reaching to loop her arms around Allura’s neck, drawing the other closer. “I always sleep well next to you.”

 

Allura giggles, and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips are soft, and familiar as they press against hers. It’s calming, and Romelle easily loses herself to the other’s touch. She tangles her fingers in Allura’s hair, her silver locks knotted with sleep. Romelle hums, and hopes Allura will let her brush it before she showers.

 

They kiss softly, affection and adoration blooming between them. Allura laces their fingers together, and leans away.

 

She’s leaning over Romelle, silver hair draped over a shoulder, a curtain of privacy against the world around them. 

 

Romelle stares up at her, searches her eyes.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Allura whispered. 

 

Romelle blushes, and watches Allura look at her. Three years, and she still looks at her like it’s her first time, like waking up beside each other with messy hair and bad breath isn’t their norm, isn’t their routine. Watches as Allura makes her feel precious, and valuable.

 

Feather light touches dance across Romelle’s cheeks, before they trace her lips as they spread into a smile. 

 

“I love you,” Romelle smiles, cupping Allura’s cheek. “Thank you, for loving me.”

 

Again, she’s met with another kiss. This one just as soft, just as sweet as the girl who shares it with her.

 

“Always,” Allura says, against her lips.

 

Romelle kisses her again, and waits for their morning to begin. But for now, she’s happy with the careful touches, and starlight eyes she holds at attention.

 

Finally, Allura pulls away. She lays down on her back, and stretches her arms above her. Romelle watches her, sees her arms flex and her back arch. When Allura settles again she takes a deep breath, before crawling her way over Romelle and off the bed. Romelle laughs as her knee catches on the bunched up comforter. She stumbles a little, before she catches her balance again.

 

Romelle watches as she leaves the room, listens as the shower starts to run. Moments later, soft words reach her ears as Allura sings. Romelle doesn’t think she could be blessed any more than she is now.

 

Starfishing, and stretching as much as she can, she climbs out of the bed. She fixes the pillows and pulls the blankets back towards the top, making the bed to the best of her ability. 

 

Then she’s off to the kitchen to start on their breakfast.

 

Romelle wasn’t creative in the general sense of things, but she was an excellent cook, so long as she was given the correct instructions. And for the past few years, she’s become an expert at hard boiled eggs, english muffins, and hashbrowns. Or, in other words, Allura’s favourite breakfast foods.

 

She busies herself with cooking, putting the english muffins in the toaster, and emptying the hashbrowns into the frying pan. She moves mechanically, actions well memorized from the many morning spend doing so.

 

Romelle sings quietly to herself, stirring the hashbrowns around in the pan and moving her body slowly to her own beat. She’s full on dancing, swaying back and forth in front of the stove when she feels arms wrap around her waist.

 

Allura dusts kisses across her neck, holding her tighter when Romelle tries to squirm away, laughing.

 

“That tickles!” She laughs, leaning back to kiss Allura’s cheek.

 

“It smells good,” Allura starts. She’s leaning over Romelle’s shoulder, watching as she stirs the hashbrowns around the pan. After a moment she steps away, and Romelle can hear her heels click as she moves towards their breakfast bar to set the table.

 

Moments later, Romelle is serving the food onto their plates, and they’re digging in.

 

They don’t talk much while they eat, but they share glances, small smiles and secretive brushes of their feet. Their ankles are locked under the table, and Romelle reaches her hand forward to lace her fingers with Allura. 

 

Allura’s fingers find hers like magnets, forever attracted and attached.

 

They finish their breakfast, and Romelle gathers their plates into the sink before she follows Allura to the door. She’s putting her jacket on, and trying to tame a few flyaway strands. 

 

Romelle reaches forward to tuck her hair behind her ears, and patting down any hairs out of place. Allura smiles while she does so, and rest her hands on her hips. Romelle cups her cheeks, and guides her down for a kiss. 

 

“Have a wonderful day at work today, starlight.” Romelle whispers, Alluras head resting against her own.

 

Allura smiles, before placing a kiss onto her forehead. “I’ll try.”

 

They step away, and Allura picks up her bag, before opening the door. 

 

“Pizza okay for dinner tonight?” Allura asks.

 

Romelle nods excitedly. “Amazing choice, love.” 

 

As the door shuts, Romelle can hear Allura laughing. With a smile of her own, she turns and heads towards the sink. 

 

She thinks with a gem like Allura in her life, she’s the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
